Haunted
by belovedinblood
Summary: What if for every Doppelganger, she was granted two allies that help protect her. A Bennet witch, and a warrior. Every time a Doppelganger is born, she will inevitably be reunited with her witch and her warrior, and the three of them fight to keep each other alive, through thick and thin. Klaus, on the other hand, has no idea and is haunted by the warrior of the past. VERY AU.
1. Chapter One

**Full Summary: **

**What if for every Doppelganger, she was granted two allies that help protect her. A Bennet witch, and a warrior. Every time a Doppelganger is born, she will inevitably be reunited with her witch and her warrior, and the three of them fight to keep each other alive, through thick and thin. When Klaus killed his mother, Esther, and she went to the other side, she and a group of witches came up with a plan to help keep the Doppelganger safe. She would be surrounded by light. A witch to help her with any spells and a warrior to help her fight and keep fighting. It's all written in destiny, and nothing will tear these three apart. **

**Klaus, on the other hand, has no idea and is haunted by the warrior of the past, Caroline. He doesn't know that she will come back again with the next Doppelganger, Elena. What is he going to do when he is reunited with the one girl who was able to steal his heart?**

**_-(1491)-_**

Klaus couldn't help it. This blonde woman standing before him, her hands on her hips as she studied him. She was a fiery one, as feisty as they came, and Klaus... Oh boy, did he ever enjoy it. She didn't throw herself at him like the other debutantes did. Nope. This one made him work for it, made him earn it, and it kept him wholly intrigued. "Sweet Caroline," he muttered, bending forward just a little bit and offering her a hand to take. "May I have the last dance?" he asked her, letting a charming smile spread across his lips.

He watched her for a moment, a few light, golden locks framing her face where they fell out of her updo, her pastel blue gown bringing out her azure eyes. He adored everything about her, and for him to say that, or even think it, was beyond him. He was supposed to be a vampire. An Original vampire, half werewolf, he wasn't supposed to feel for care about any one except himself. And of course, his family. However, this little slip of a girl, a human girl no less, had captured his attention like no other.

She regarded him carefully, her eyes searching his, her lips slightly pursed. She looked at him as if she was trying to pinpoint and find his ulterior motives, something she couldn't see unless she looked hard enough for it. He must have opened himself to her, revealing nothing but his want to dance, because she relaxed her features, her petite hand sliding into his. "Alright," she murmured back, just barely perceptible over the slow music coming from the orchestra.

He brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a chaste, but lingering kiss to the back of her knuckles, honored to be granted this chance to dance with her. "Thank you," he said, then led her to the ballroom floor, his free hand going to the middle of her back and he raised their joined hands to begin the dance.

As they began the steps, he looked down at his partner, his charming smile still in place. "You look ravishing tonight, love," he told her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Stop calling me that," she hissed, then turned her face away, refusing to meet his gaze.

He let his lips turn down into a frown, tilting his head to the side as they continued to dance. He at least expected a thank you before her scathing remarks started. She was full of surprises, this one. "Call you what?"

"Love. I'm not your love, Niklaus. Never have been, never will be. And yet you still try. That, I'll never understand."

He let a small, modicum of anger flare up inside of him, his hand instinctively pulling her closer to his body. She couldn't know what he felt. He didn't even know what he felt. All he knew was that he wanted her to himself. He wanted to drink her in, make her his forever. He smiled when she let out a small gasp at their close proximity, her face turning to him incredulously. "Who told you otherwise?" he asked her, holding her tight in case she tried to bolt.

She did squirm a little, but then relented, her eyes flashing a deeper, more intense shade of blue as she realized she wouldn't be getting out of his grasp until he unhanded her himself. He'd come to recognize this, her eye color changing ever so slightly, as a sign of her rising anger, and he couldn't help but relish in it. After all, anger was better than no feeling at all.

"I loathe you," she said simply, then tried once more to pull away from him. "And you're being indecent. Let me go."

Klaus chuckled, holding her closer to his body still, his mouth dipping down until it was right next to her ear. "There's a fine line between love and hate, dear Caroline," he told her, then let her go. He had to, simply because this was the year 1491. If anyone thought he was getting too comfortable with the girl, they'd try and do something about it. Not that Klaus couldn't handle it, he was stronger, faster, more intelligent than any man in this room. He just didn't want to cause a scene. "Do remember that I'm a man of very high social and financial standing. When I want something, I get it. By any means necessary," he said, then reached down, taking her hand once more. He brought it up to his lips, placing another kiss against the back of her knuckles. "Thank you for the dance, love."

He watched as she stormed away from him, her heels clicking against the ballroom floor as she made her way back to where she was before, in front of a semi-circle of suitors. He took a glass of wine off one of the servants trays as they walked by, and sipped it as he watched her. He was going to have her, and nothing was going to stop him. He'd have her and her doppelganger friend, Katerina. Both for entirely different purposes.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Caroline couldn't help her anger as she stormed off, her anger toward the other man etching a scowl on her face. She tried to ignore the way her skin tingled where his hands touched her, the way his compliment managed to make her stomach flutter and the way he danced them so eloquently along the floor. It was like this man was too good at everything he set his mind on doing, and it only served to infuriate her more.

She passed right by the previous group of men that were waiting for her return, and simply went straight up to her room to begin undressing. That was the last dance anyway, no one needed her to stick around any more. She hated balls as it was. They were tedious and mind-numbing. Niklaus Mikaelson was always there, too. Waiting, watching her, planning when he could talk to her again, try to get into her good graces.

She hated that about him, he never seemed to give up on her, despite how often she tried to turn him away. A part of her didn't want anything to do with him, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was something about him that wasn't good. She could feel it in her bones. She didn't know just what it was, but she knew. The other part of her couldn't help but be attracted to him. His curly, light brown hair, his pillow like lips, his devilish smile, that sultry accent that was so different from her own. He was charming as well, though he often scared her with his intensity. He was sexy, and what was worse was he knew he was.

Besides her attraction for him, he and his brother, Elijah, had also showed quite the interest in her friend Katerina, and Caroline would never, ever settle for being someone's second choice. That thought alone made her want to shoot him down in any of his requests.

She thought about the events that had just transpired as she took her shoes off, unable to hold back a cringe at his term of endearment. Sweet Caroline. She'd never been sweet to him, she didn't understand why he tried so hard when he also sought after Katerina, and yet he still fancied her. It both amused her and angered her all at once, which was wholly confusing to her. One man, a man she felt like she hated shouldn't be able to invoke this much emotion within her, and yet there she was, alone in her room, all but tearing her dress off her body in her haste to go to bed and forget about him.

He always seemed to suck her in though, make her drop her guard for a split second, only to say something wretched and make her steam with indignant anger. He wouldn't have her. He'd never have her. She'd make sure of it. What Klaus didn't know what that she too, was a woman of high social and financial standing. Despite her young age of only seventeen, the perfect age for her father to be trading her off into a marriage filled with promise of more wealth, she was a daddy's girl. She too, got what she wanted.

What she wanted right now, was to put Niklaus Mikaelson in his place.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

**Hey, whoever decides to read this! This is my first fic, so I was wondering if I should continue it or not. I'm still undecided, I don't find myself to be a very good writer, but if enough people show interest in it, I might continue it. This is an Idea I've had for a while, and I haven't seen it in any of the fics I've read, so I decided to try to write it, see how it goes. I know it's odd that Caroline is in 1942 and friends with Katerina pre-vampireness, but it will all become very clear soon. It's going to be a long fic, so I hope you're in for the long haul! **

**Reviews? I'll accept praise or constructive critisism. If it's horrible, tell me so that I know and I can delete it and either try something else or stick to only reading.**

**Thank you!**

**-Beloved in Blood**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two - 1491**

"Caroline!" Millie shrieked as she entered Caroline's room, going straight to the closet to pull out the white corset dress with yellow accents the blonde's mother had made for her. "You're going to be late!"

"What if I don't want to go?" Caroline murmured, knowing that Klaus was going to be there. He was always there, wherever she or Katerina went, Klaus was always there.

"Your father says you must. It's important," the maid said, her voice hushed as she pulled the dress out, giving it a few smacks to straighten the fabrics. "Besides your suitor is going to be there, and you know you must make a good impression."

Caroline let out an unladylike groan, pulling her sheets up over her head. She didn't want to see Klaus. Or Elijah. She just wanted to lay in bed all day until she felt better. She wasn't sick, she just had a bad feeling in her gut. One that told her that if she went today, she was going to end up in a situation she didn't want to be in. One that involved Klaus and his ridiculous demands that he would have her. She hadn't yet had a chance to speak with her father, he was always out doing some business, so she had no time to tell him her plight. "Where's Katerina?" she asked, wondering if the other girl felt the same way about the Lord and his brother.

"She's in her bed chambers, getting ready for the outing. As you should be too," she said, then pulled the sheets from the bed, revealing Caroline in her night gown. "You've not even bathed, young girl. How do you think you'll be presentable in a few hours time?"

"I don't plan to be, that's the point!" Caroline groused, but sat up in the bed, preparing to do as she was told. She could only be so petulant for so long. She knew her duties as a Lady, but it didn't mean she had to like them.

"Tut, Caroline. You know better," she scolded, then held her hand out for the young girl to take, helping her up and out of her bed, standing her on her feet.

Caroline sighed, then reached a hand up, brushing her blonde waves out of her face. "I don't want to meet Lord Niklaus. I've already met him, and there is nothing about him that makes me want to see more."

"Young Katerina begs to differ," Millie pointed out as she pulled Caroline's nightgown over her head. "You'll go without your bath for today, there's no time."

Caroline shrugged then raised her arms, helping the maid pull the long, multi-layered dress over her head, then turned around so she could be laced up. Just as Millie began to do the bindings, Katerina flounced into the room, her skirts hanging passed her feet. It was a wonder the raven haired girl had gotten used to the dresses so quickly, knowing that the girl came from a less than wealthy family in Bulgaria. A part of Caroline envied the girl, as Caroline was scolded as a child to never touch her skirts and to walk like a Lady, never to trip over the hems, but it seemed Katerina was a natural at it._******_

"Good morrow, Caroline," she breathed, then went over to the other girls bed, sitting down as she watched Millie pull on the laces of the white gown.

"Good morrow," she said through clenched teeth, her voice sounding tense as she held her breath. She hated corsets for this reason, they were dreadfully uncomfortable, and it hurt to have them tied up. Nothing in the world felt better when she was finally able to take it off at night, her chest being able to expand properly without the constriction. "Are you ready for the feast?" she asked, casting a glance at her friend.

"Do you mean am I ready to take Niklaus' attention off you for the evening?" Katerina regaled, her thin eyebrow arching as a soft smile spread over her lips. "Yes, I am. Gladly, actually. I'm rather fond of him."

"And his brother," Caroline rolled her eyes, then sucked in a sharp breath as the laces were tugged on once more, finally being fully tied up. "I do not know what you see in them. They're both so foul."

Katerina let out a small laugh, shortened by the tightness of her own corset. "Elijah is not foul. He is moral, honorable. It's Niklaus that's less than favorable," she told her friend, then brought a hand up, sweeping her dark hair off her shoulder. "But Elijah does not believe in love. That's something I'm unable to look past. I find myself wondering what happened to make the eldest Mikaelson so cynical."

Caroline had to admit, she didn't understand why some people were so adamant that love wasn't real. She for one had never experienced it herself, but she had to believe it was out there. She just had to find the right person, and Niklaus was not the right person. "Perhaps he had his heart stolen before and he never got over it?" Caroline replied, shrugging her shoulders a little, then walked over to her closet. Millie had taken her leave of the room, being as quiet as she could so she didn't interrupt the chatting Ladies. "Why are you so interested if you can't look past his disbelief?" she asked with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Katerina let out a soft giggle, her delicate hand coming up to cover her mouth for a second, before dropping back into her lap. "Because, even though he doesn't believe in love, I might wish to be the woman to show him it does exist. Then you, dear friend, can be with Klaus. We'd be sisters after all!"

The blonde scowled as she picked a shawl out of her closet, a black one to go over her white dress. "What do you think?" she asked, her scowl turning into an amused smirk. "Does it show how depressed I am to be attending a Mikaelson event?" she asked, her nose scrunching up a little as she tried to bite back her laughter. With a defeated sigh at her friend's frown, she pulled the shawl off and placed it back in her closet, then pulled out a light yellow one instead. "I already consider you my sister, Katerina. You know this. I do not need to marry a Mikaelson to feel that way about you."

'You're right," the brunette agreed, letting out a small sigh. She got up and walked over to Caroline, taking the yellow garment into her hands and placing it over her friend's shoulders, then reached to help her get her hair out from under it. "I feel the same. You can't blame me for wishing my best friend would be interested in marrying my husband's brother though, can you?"

Caroline laughed and fixed the shall a little bit, settling it properly over her shoulders. "You're getting ahead of yourself, neither of them have even proposed. One step at a time, okay?" she said, then linked her arm with Katerina's, leading her out of the bedroom to go out to the carriage that would take them to the Mikaelson's estate. "Let's just get through tonight and see what happens next."

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Tonight was the night. Klaus was going to break his curse and get the girl. He could barely contain his excitement. He'd already gotten Caroline's father to agree to a marriage between him and his beautiful daughter, and Elijah had agreed to sweep Katerina off her feet. All was going as planned, and he could barely contain his happiness. All he needed to do now was invite Caroline's family over, which included his Doppelganger as she was staying with the Forbes, announce his engagement to the blonde, and Elijah's engagement to the brunette, and all would be well. Considering they are all getting married, Klaus was planning on asking the two women to stay for the night as a cover for breaking the curse, compel Caroline to forget about her friend, then live on happily ever after.

Of course, Klaus planned on turning Caroline at some point, so he knew he'd have to compel her once again after she was turned, but he was fine with that. He knew their relationship would be based on deceit, but it wasn't something he'd dwell on. He could get past it, as long as he had Caroline by his side. She'd fall for him sooner or later, and he was patient enough to wait her out. Even if it took a year, fifty years or even a century. He knew he'd have her love at some point, and that was all that mattered.

Well, that, and breaking the curse.

He couldn't help the smile that overcame him as Elijah walked into the room, announcing that the Forbes family had arrived. His plan was setting into motion faster than he'd imagined, and he was almost thrumming with anticipation. "Thank you, brother," he said, then walked up to him, giving him a pat on the back. "Let the games begin, yeah?"

Elijah could only nod in return, then followed his younger brother out to greet their guests. Elijah hated that Katerina had to die for his brother's curse to be broken. He actually didn't mind the idea of marrying her in the future, possibly turning her into a vampire like him to spend the rest of eternity together, but Klaus didn't care to listen to his brother. He felt it was quite selfish of the Hybrid, considering his feelings for the blonde human, but Elijah didn't say anything. He didn't want to end up with a dagger in his heart like his other siblings. No. Instead, he pushed his feelings away, kept his reviving potion tucked away in his trunk, and kept going with the plan.

He wasn't one to betray his family members, he lived by code of honor.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help the way his heart began to beat a little faster as Katerina stepped out of the carriage, followed by Caroline and her mother. Her beauty shone so bright, along with her innocence; something Elijah wished he could keep safe and cherish for the rest of his days. He squashed his feelings back down where they belonged, then stepped forward, holding his elbow out to the brunette, letting her rest her hand on his forearm. He had a duty to his brother to fulfill.

Klaus reached a hand out to Mr. Forbes, giving the physically older man's hand a firm shake before holding the same hand out to Caroline, a charming smile on his lips. "Good to see you, love," he murmured, then brought her dainty hand up to place a lingering kiss on the backs of her knuckles. he could see the flash of anger in her blue eyes, which only made him smirk. After all, it was her fire that drew him to her. "You look stunning."

He watched as Caroline shared a pleading look with her father, before giving up and offering him a tight smile. "Thank you, Lord Niklaus."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you to call me Klaus," he smiled, then winked at her. "But I guess I'll let you call me whatever pleases you."

He could see a roll of her eyes coming on, but when she looked at her mother, who was giving her an encouraging smile, she held it back. She didn't say anything in return, so he placed her hand on his forearm, much like Elijah and Katerina a head of them, then led her and her parents into his manor.

"I have quite the evening planned. Mr. Forbes, Elijah and I have some big news for you ladies, which will be revealed after our meal," Klaus said as the compelled servants shut the doors and began to take everyone's outer wear to put away.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Caroline felt her heartbeat pick up, beating wildly in her chest as she heard that Klaus had news to share with everyone. She knew what was coming, and there wasn't enough time to discuss with her father. She knew that Klaus must have offered a large amount of wealth upon their union, otherwise Klaus would have spent more time courting her, rather than forcing marriage on her. He did warn her though, she had to give him that. He told her he got what he wanted, and he'd made it abundantly clear that she was what he wanted. She didn't understand it though. He was intelligent, wealthy, powerful and handsome beyond believe-which infuriated her, because no matter how hard she tried to resist, she couldn't help her attraction to the man-so he could have anyone he wanted. Someone just as wealthy, powerful and beautiful. However, he was settling for her, despite how hard she was making it for him.

She'd either have to run away or go through with it and live in a loveless marriage.

She didn't want to disgrace her family though, that was the only thing keeping her from making a run for it. She'd never let herself give her family a bad name, simply because she wanted nothing to do with her husband. She could avoid him at all cost. He'd once told her that he'd give her everything she wanted, so she'd simply tell him she wanted to travel, or something. Stay as far away from him as possible at all times. Live out their marriage on opposite sides of the world. That suited her just fine.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence on her behalf, only speaking when spoken to, only laughing when she found something amusing. Everyone else around her was having a great time while she all but drowned in her dread. She knew it was coming soon. She just knew.

So when Klaus cleared his throat and stood up, a goblet of wine in his hand, she had to swallow hard to hold the bile that threatened to rise up in her throat.

"Thank you all for joining me tonight," he began, holding his goblet up towards everyone, his eyes scanning the occupants of the table before landing on her. "I have some very exciting news to share..." he trailed off, presumably for dramatic affect. Caroline's palms were beginning to sweat, and she couldn't help but wipe them on her dress, despite it being completely unladylike.

"As you all know, Elijah and I have been spending time courting these two lovely young women," he smiled, nodding once at both Caroline and Katerina. "And we've both asked Mr. Forbes for their hands, which he graciously accepted."

Caroline shot a look at her father, who was grinning from ear to ear, then to her friend, who was making moon eyes at the eldest Mikealson, then to her mother, who was positively beaming from the news. She, on the other hand, felt like someone had a hold of her lungs, squeezing them, stopping her from breathing. Any other woman would be happy to be engaged to either of these men, but Caroline couldn't help the dread she felt. Something was off here, she didn't know what, she just knew.

She finally lifted her eyes to Klaus', who was smiling triumphantly at her, which made her scowl in return. He raised his goblet a little higher. "Here's to a long and fruitful union, to all four of us."

Everyone lifted their goblets and took a sip, including Klaus. Caroline on the other hand, sat there, her nails digging into her sweaty palms and watched as everyone celebrated.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

****I've done a bit of research, and the reason Caroline is surprised that Katerina walks in her dresses so well because back then, dresses were made about a foot longer than the woman wearing them. They were raised to wear them that way, scolded as children to never touch their skirts, and taught how to walk in them properly. The reason for this is because the length of the dresses is far too impractical for a woman of working class. They'd either trip up from not being used to such a length of excess fabric, or they'd lift the skirts to help them walk. This made it easier for people to spot underclass woman pretending to be upper class, as a real Lady would know how to walk in one. **

**They're also supposed to be wearing headdresses in this period, but I kept forgetting to write them in, and it wasn't shown in 1492 in TVD either, we saw Katerina's real hair, so... I didn't write it. Sue me lol.**

**Did you like the update? Yes? No?**

**I know that Caroline seems uneasy about this whole thing, she senses something wrong, which will later be revealed. Please remember she is to be a warrior of sorts in my story, so bear with me. There is only going to be a few more chapters of this 1491 stuff before I jump into the future. I already have a few chapters written up on that, as I find it infinitely easier to write presently than it is to write for the past. **

**I've done my research, but I still apologize for any historical inaccuracies that I've most likely made lol. **


End file.
